Still Charmed
Still Charmed and Kicking is the season 8 premiere and the 157th overall episode of Charmed. Summary After they faked their own deaths, the Charmed Ones cast a spell to change their appearance to everyone, except their family. Piper and Phoebe are enjoying their demon free lives, but Paige keeps hearing 'jingling'. While looking for the reason of the jingling, a group of demons wants to kill Victor to move into the Manor. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 8x1Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x1Paige.png|Paige Matthews 8x1Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 8x1Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 8x1Victor.png|Victor Bennett 8x1Penny.png|Penny Halliwell 8x1Elise.png|Elise Rothman 8x1Billie.png|Billie Jenkins 8x1Haas.png|Paul Haas 8x1Elkin.png|Elkin 8x1Murphy.png|Agent Murphy 8x1Keyes.png|Agent Keyes 8x1Dex.png|Dex Lawson 8x1Sophie.png|Sophie 8x1Gregg.png|Gregg 8x1Jonnah.png|Jonnah Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''To Change Appearance :I call upon the Ancient Powers, :to mask us now and in future hours. :Hide us well and thoroughly, :but not from those we call family. 'Powers' *'Glamouring:' used by the sisters and Leo to change their appearance. Later on, Piper used it to look like Wyatt to attack Paul Haas and his partners and Phoebe used it to look like her dad. *'Flaming:' type of teleportation used by Paul Haas. *'Fear Amplification:' used by Elkin to amplify a man's fear, causing the man to have a heart attack. *'Orbing:' type of teleportation used by Paige and Jonnah. *'Hyper Speed:' used by Elkin to attack by Paige. *'Fire Balls:' used by Elkin when he wanted to attack Paige and to attack the chick in black. *'Telekinesis:' used by the chick in black to simulate levitation and to deviate Elkin's fire ball. She also attacked Paul Haas' demonic partner with it and to get her weapon back in her hand after she threw it at Paul Haas (who flamed out before it could hit him). *'Shimmering:' type of teleportation used by Elkin and Paul Haas' partners. *'Premonition:' Phoebe got a premonition in which she saw herself being married to Dex. *'Remote Orbing' ''(probably): Piper, glamoured to look like Wyatt, orbed in in Victor's aparment. Probably Paige remotely orbed her there. *'Molecular Combustion:' used by Piper (as Wyatt) to blast Haas, to blow up an energy ball, deviate another and blast one demon into a frozen energy ball. *'Energy Balls:' used by Haas and his partners to attack Piper (looking like Wyatt). *'Molecular Immobilization:' used by Piper (as Wyatt) to freeze an energy ball. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - a magical pendant used for scrying. Paige used it to scry for the chick in black. Beings Magical Beings Mortals Notes and Trivia * thumb|300px|right|Still Charmed and Kicking TrailerStarting with this episode, the DVD release uses a new instrumental opening theme in place of How Soon Is Now? *This episode was originally inteded to be the first half of a two hour long premiere (Malice In Wonderland being part 2) * Piper gets a new car, a dark blue 2005 Jeep Grand Cherokee. * Kaley Cuoco joins the series as a regular and is listed just after the three leading ladies, taking Brian Krause's place since he would be leaving after the 11th episode. * Kaley as Billie Jenkins is the second and last female secondary actress who's added to the opening credits. The first one was Karis Paige Bryant as Jenny Gordon only for four episodes in season two. * Jason Lewis also joins Charmed guest starring in the role of Dex Lawson, Phoebe's new love interest. The role of Dex was initially intented for the singer Mark McGrath, who turned down the role due to scheduling conflicts. * This is the second and last episode of Glenn Morshower as Agent Keyes. * Brandon Quinn appears for the first time in the role of Agent Murphy. He got his role after he had shot the pilot of Mermaid, a spin-off by Brad Kern based on the season 5 episode A Witch's Tail, parts 1 and 2. * This year's opening credits are two clips per character, whereas previously Holly, Alyssa and Rose each had 3, and the remaining characters had 2. * Holly Marie Combs is the only main cast member whose name clip in the opening credits has not been changed. * In this episode it's said that Victor booked Barry Manilow in P3. Barry Manilow is an American singer and songwriter best known for his songs "Mandy" and "Copacabana". In season 3 Phoebe said that she couldn't book even him while Piper was in the Heavens with Leo. * The sisters take the identity of cousins, which is what they (minus Paige and plus Prue) had been in their past lives. * Phoebe said Glen visited Paige's urn, although he doesn't appear on screen, it's unknow if his wife Jessica was with him. * Alyssa Milano wears her hair long for the first time in 2 years. * Janice Dickinson appeared as a minor character during the memorial service who visited Paige memorial where she in the story was actually Paige herself, who is not satisfied with her magical life's adverse effects on her social life - as proven by the small number of non-magical people who visited her memorial. * Starting from this episode, Phoebe's premonitions are in full color. The vision has a colored frame around it: Gold if the vision is positive as it is in this episode and later in "Hulkus Pocus", or blue if it warns of impending danger (like in "Run Piper, Run"). The need for color-coding premonitions probably came about because the frequency of good premonitions was rising, which could be explained in-universe as an advance in the clarity of Phoebe's foresight thanks to the positive visions. * This is the second time in 7 years that Phoebe takes the Book of Shadows out of a trunk in the first act. Whether this was done intentionally is unknown. * It's the first and only time that a demon, other then Barbas, uses Fear Amplification. * Starting from this episode, Energy Balls and Fire Balls have a glare. * This is the only episode to feature a female Leprechaun. * The glamouring spell used by Phoebe was theorized to be the one mentioned by Prue in Morality Bites; however, this was debunked after the release of the comic issue "Morality Bites Back." * The actor who portrays the character of Haas, Mykel Shannon Jenkins, won the contest on "I Wanna be a Soap Star". * The child actor who plays Wyatt had to shoot the scene with the demons in another room by himself in front of a blue screen since the demons scared him too much. Glitches * It is stated that Glen Belland is the only mortal to visit Paige's urn during the wake. However, Paige has mortal relatives on her adopted side, such as her Uncle Dave and Aunt Julie, whom she was seen talking to in Charmed Again. Why didn't they come to the wake? * After casting the spell to get a "permanent" new look, Victor says that they all still look the same. Leo wonders if the spell failed, however, Phoebe said that the new look would only be visible to others except family. It's normal for Victor to see their original looks. * Often times, the "reflections" would be wearing their hair differently than the real Phoebe, Paige, and Piper. For example, when Piper and Phoebe are shoe-shopping and look into the store window for reflection, the real Phoebe (Alyssa) has her hair in a ponytail, but her reflection is wearing her hair down. * New footage of the Manor was shot for this season, most noticeably for this episode, a shot of a mourner walking up the stairs. * When Piper and Phoebe walk out of the store their own reflections are visible in the door, however when they look into the window, it's their fake identities instead. * When Billie is first shown she has knee-length stiletto boots but when she lands on the movie theater seat she has almost flat boots on. * Julie and Jo Bennett are credited with the last name Bennet. * When they look in the mirror after saying the spell, and Paige hears the call it shows (in her reflection) she is touching her head but when it went back to the real Paige it shows her hand still going to her head. * There is a filming glitch in the scene when Victor is washing dishes and chatting with Leo. The back of the counter where the sink is can be seen. Normally, there is a wall and a window there. Obviously, the wall was pulled out for the advantage of the filming angle. International titles *'French:' "Une Nouvelle Vie" *'Spanish (Spain):' "Aun Embrujadas e Incordiando" *'Spanish (Latin America):' "Aun Hechiceras y Coleando" *'Czech:' "Nový život" (New Life) *'Serbian:' Još uvek začarane Episode Stills 4x04-074.jpg 801-02.jpg 801-03.jpg 801-04.jpg 801-05.jpg 801-06.jpg 801-07.jpg 801x08.jpg Quotes :Piper (to Victor): Look a little more berieved, Agent Keyes is watching." :Phoebe: Jo, Jenny- nice, Julie, Louis?" :Leo: Yeah, as in Louis Armstrong, the famous trumpeter? :Piper: Yeah, I think dad used to listen to him (with a smirk on her face) :Phoebe: Well if you can deal with it, so can the government. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season Premieres